


Insecurities

by pranxtorr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranxtorr/pseuds/pranxtorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyhold hosts a ball, much to Cullen’s displeasure, but it turns out not to be as bad as he thought.  Cullen x Inquisitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Halamshiral and the sex scene with Cullen. My heart really wanted to write this one, but my brain really didn’t, so I’m sorry if that’s evident at all.

“Lady Victoire has been wondering when she might be able to see you again, Commander,” Josephine had said during their meeting at the war table, causing Cullen to blush slightly. “She and a number of nobles have expressed interest in seeing you here at Skyhold.”

“Oh, we could throw a ball,” Leliana had replied before he had been able to say ‘never’. “Imagine the dresses, and the shoes! We could hold it in the throne room.”

“I don’t think-” Cullen had started, but was cut off by the other two advisors’ enthusiastic planning. He grumbled, shuffling his feet uncomfortably and tried again when they had calmed down some. “I’m not sure this is the best course of action. To welcomely invite possible conspirators of the Inquisition here-”

“We do that every day, don’t we?” Josephine had said. “Nobles from Orlais are out there at this very moment.”

“But a ball? Why not a banquet, or, or…” or anything that would not potentially embarrass him quite as much.

“A banquet,” Leliana said, raising her eyebrow. “Were you not worried about conspirators, Commander? Poisoned food is far more common than assassinations on the dance floor.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but couldn’t think of anything to say. Desperate, Cullen looked to Idina, who had remained quiet across the table. “Surely the Inquisitor objects,” he had appealed to her. “She hates dresses.”

Idina’s eyebrows furrowed. “What gave you that idea, Commander?”

He darkened as he realized his mistake, “I-I’ve never seen you in one. I only assumed… my apologies, Inquisitor.

She gave him a smug look, “I think a ball sounds like a great idea.”

That’s how Cullen found himself pressed against the wall in the cramped throne room, tugging at the collar of his finery. Orlesians breezed past him as he tried to hide from the multiple women currently looking for him, and he was utterly miserable.

He had tried to dissuade Idina, to make her see reason, but she had brushed over his multiple inquiries and desperate pleas. He wasn’t entirely sure what he had done to deserve this torture.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan,” he was drawn away from his thoughts when Idina’s arrival was announced. At least her presence would make this whole thing bearable… hopefully.

She was stunning, he saw as soon as he turned towards the large doors. His mouth fell open and his heart beat rose as he drank in the sight that she was. He had never seen her in a dress before. Why had he never seen her in a dress before?! The pale gold fabric was obviously Orlesian, and it made her dark skin look even more flawless. None of her mage robes tucked into her body in such a fashion, and the flowing skirt made her look like royalty.

Idina locked eyes with the speechless commander and wasted no time in making her way over to him. She giggled as she took in his awe, the piled hair on top of her head shaking slightly. “So, what do you think?” she asked. “Isn’t it gorgeous?”

He cleared his throat before answering, “You are.”

She smiled sheepishly and offered him a gloved hand. “Dance with me?”

“You know I’m not the best dancer,” Cullen laughed nervously, feeling inadequate. “Besides, I’m sure there’s a line of people eager to spend time with the beautiful Inquisitor.”

“None so handsome as you,” she told him, leading him to the center of the room despite his protesting. He felt his insecurity dissipating as Idina positioned her hands around his, urging him to take the first step.

They danced for forever, or possibly only a moment, it was all the same to Cullen. The beauty he held in his arms had rested her head on his chest at some point, and he reveled in their public closeness. “Still think this was a bad idea?” she asked him softly.

He laughed and pulled her off the dance floor and up the stairs to Vivienne’s balcony, still eager to get away from all the pomp. The sky was clear and displayed an infinite amount of glowing stars, and they both shared a moment of silence to admire it.

Cullen pulled her close, tucking a loose strand of black hair behind her ear. She buried herself in his arms, chilled by the cool mountain air, and he rubbed her bare shoulders. “I’ll admit,” he said, “You may have succeeded in changing my mind about these sort of events.”

She smirked, “No fanclub to bother you?”

“Not when you’re here to protect me. My knight in shining silk,” he told her with a low chuckle.

Idina suddenly frowned, stepping away from him and towards the edge of the balcony. “I’m sorry for making you do this,” she told him. “It was childish of me, but I just wanted you to see that I could be a girl.”

“What do you mean?” Cullen asked, standing next to her and leaning on the railing.

“I’m always the Inquisitor,” she sighed. “Wearing thick, heavy mage robes and talking about war and strategy. I’m the first person everyone goes to to talk about red templars but the last person anyone goes to for advice on shoes. I wasn’t always just the leader, you know? Back at the circle none of you would even recognize me. I just wanted to be a girl for once.”

“I’m sorry.”

“When you said… when you assumed I didn’t like dresses, it just reminded me of it all. I know you see me as a warrior, but… that’s not all I am,” she said with a half smile.

Cullen smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. “I admire you for the leader that you are, the Inquisitor,” he started, “But I love you as Idina.”

She smiled, her eyes shining with unshed tears in the starlight. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Cullen replied, taking her hands and leading her back into the throne room. “Dance with me?”

Idina laughed, “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
